Gloves
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another One-Shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone. SLASH RATED MATURE Barry has a request to make...


**Author's Note: Another One-Shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone. Inspired by a review given by Canthelpmyselves for _Slipped_** **(but again, you don't need to have read that in order to read this story). Hope you enjoy!**

"Need a hand?" Len asked, holding a hand out to Barry, who was sprawled where a now-iced Meta's attack had sent him flying.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully, accepting the help. He kept hold of Len's hand once he was standing. "Want a lift?"

"Sure," he drawled with a smirk.

Barry switched off his microphone and transmitter in transit. They arrived in Len's bedroom and the Speedster eyed Len in his Captain Cold gear appreciatively. He licked his lips nervously. "Will you keep your gloves on?" he asked, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

"If that's what you want," Len replied, tugging the Speedster against him, smirking when Barry shivered. "Anything else you want?"

Barry took a step backwards, and helped Len tug off his parka and jumper, then urged him to slip the parka back on over his bare chest. He carefully removed Len's Cold Gun and set it aside gently, before he tugged Len's belt and holster off. After a moment of consideration, he gently tugged Len's goggles around his neck, had him step out of his boots and unzipped his trousers. Barry bit his bottom lip moaning.

"Been thinking about this for a while Scarlet?" he drawled, eyeing the Speedster's bulge. Barry nodded slowly, bottom lip still between his teeth. Len smirked, and tugged Barry's cowl off, loving the flush on his adorable Speedster's cheeks. "How did you picture yourself?" he drawled. "Were you naked? Or did I peel your suit off you just enough that I could touch you?" Barry shivered with each suggestion, clearly picturing them. "Well Scarlet? What do you _want_?"

"You," Barry whimpered, pressing himself against Len, hips shifting restlessly.

"You're going to get that, I promise," he soothed, kissing his needy Speedster. "Which option Barry?" he insisted.

"Peel off," he panted.

"Good choice," he murmured as he slowly slid his Speedster's zip down. "Feeling particularly needy today Scarlet?" he purred. Barry nodded eagerly. Len chuckled as he unbuckled the Speedster's utility belt. "Any particular reason?" he drawled, pausing once he undid the zipper fully, meeting Barry's eyes.

"I-" he cut off. Len's eyebrows arched. "I…think it might be…because you helped me tonight," he admitted softly.

"The thought of Captain Cold playing the hero turns you on, does it Scarlet?" he drawled. Barry nodded eagerly again. "Does it make you want to give me a reward?" he purred. Barry whimpered, lost to pleasure, as only Len could make him. "Poor Scarlet," he murmured, reaching into the suit and tugging out Barry's hard cock, his gloved fingers immediately stroking in the way he knew Barry needed. He brought his Speedster to climax quickly, smiling when Barry collapsed against him, snuggling absent-mindedly. "Feeling better Scarlet?" he murmured.

Barry blinked up at him. "Sorry," he murmured, flushing to his roots.

"Never apologise for wanting me so much Scarlet," Len drawled, tangling fingers in Barry's hair, making him moan. "You never answered me," he pointed out.

"What was the question?" Barry asked with a contented smile.

"Does it make you want to give me a reward?" he repeated, drawl clear in his voice.

Barry shivered. "Absolutely," he breathed, looking up at Len heatedly. "What reward would you like, Captain Cold?" he asked innocently, blinking up at him doe-like.

It was Len's turn to shudder. "On your knees, temptation," he growled, releasing his hold on Barry's hair. The brunet pouted for a moment, before he went to his knees, looking up at Len expectantly. "Open your mouth," he purred. Barry instantly complied, and Len tangled his fingers in the Speedster's hair again as he gently guided him to his cock. The Speedster's tongue flicked out, lapping up the beads of precome from his thief's cock, moaning at the taste.

"So eager," Len purred. He gently urged Barry to take the head of his cock into his luscious mouth, and the Speedster needed no further urging to suck Len's cock, deftly taking it deep, and curling his tongue around the head on the apex of his stroke. In fact, Len's grip was more to steady himself – and because he knew his Speedster liked it. Len tightened his hold and pulled Barry off of his glistening shaft. His Speedster whimpered. "I know," he soothed. "I know you love sucking my cock Scarlet, but I don't plan to cum in your mouth," he declared making Barry moan. He pulled him upright and into a heated kiss. "How do you want to do this Scarlet?" he breathed against Barry's lips. "Want me to take you from behind? Or do you want me to pound into your tight hole from between your spread legs?"

"Behind," Barry gasped. "First," he moaned.

Len chuckled throatily. "So needy," he purred, closing the distance between them to share another heated kiss with his Speedster. He thanked Barry's speedforce every day that his Speedster was so needy for him – even if it _was_ only in his mind.

When he pulled back, Barry was panting heavily. Len smirked, and helped his Speedster peel his suit away from his torso. "On your hands and knees," he ordered, jerking his head toward the bed.

With a sultry look, Barry complied, leaving Len looking at his luscious ass. "There are times when I think you shouldn't go out dressed like this Scarlet," Len murmured, unable to help himself from grasping hold of the Speedster's ass and squeezing. Barry moaned. "Your ass looks far too delectable in this suit," he purred.

" _Len_ ," Barry moaned.

Len smirked and peeled his Speedster's suit away from his waist and down his thighs, ensuring that he had the room he needed to touch his Speedster as he wanted, without removing the suit entirely. "Let me know if someone _else_ looks at your ass," Len drawled dangerously.

"I will, I promise, just _please_ ," Barry begged.

Smug smile in place, Len thrust a finger into his needy Speedster. Barry keened. "You okay Scarlet?" he asked concerned.

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

Len chuckled, turned out Barry was having a _very_ good time. He carefully thrust his finger into his Speedster, making sure only to add a second finger when he _knew_ he was ready, steadily stretching his Speedster – no matter his pleas to speed up. It was unlikely they would do this too often, at least not when Barry was _this_ needy.

By the time Len removed his gloved fingers, and slid into Barry in a single stroke, his Speedster was lost to incoherence. " _Len_ ," he moaned. Apparently he remembered _one_ word. Len couldn't help his smirk, his Speedster did wonders for his ego.

He squeezed Barry's ass cheeks with his gloved fingers making his needy Speedster vibrate. "Did you like that Scarlet?" he drawled with a hint of a purr. Barry nodded eagerly. Len chuckled, and did it again, making his needy Speedster keen. "I've got you Scarlet," he soothed and set a hard, fast rhythm, knowing that his Speedster needed to cum. He angled his hips, hitting Barry's prostate with every thrust, causing him to make the lewdest of moans. "Cum for me Barry," he purred, smirking when his Speedster did just that.

It was only sheer force of will that prevented Len from following Barry over the edge. He pulled out, smiling at his Speedster's absent-minded mewl of disappointment, and flipped the younger man onto his back. Barry smiled up at him contentedly. "You okay Scarlet?" Len asked, stroking his thighs soothingly.

"Mm," Barry hummed.

"Use your words," Len admonished.

"I'm good," he replied breathily. "Still horny," he added, coming back to himself. "But that's nothing new is it?" he retorted cheekily.

"Not when you're alone with me," Len purred, leaning down to claim his eager Speedster's mouth. Barry moaned into their kiss and Len pulled back with a smirk. "I love how you react to my touch Scarlet," he murmured with feeling. Barry whined. "Do you want me inside you Scarlet?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"You want my cock pounding into your tight hole?"

" _Yes!"_ Barry cried needily.

Len's smirk widened as he gripped Barry's thighs in his gloved hands, spreading them wide as he slid into Barry's now-tight hole. They both moaned as he bottomed out. "I love how you tight you are Scarlet, even after I've fucked you," he breathed worshippingly. The Speedster mewled needily. "I've got you Scarlet," he stated, taking pity on his needy Speedster and beginning with a fast pace.

He fucked his Speedster to completion twice, clinging on through sheer determination. " _Len,_ " Barry whimpered. "Please, I want you to cum in me, _please_ ," he begged.

Len shifted the angle of his hips so he pounded Barry's prostate with every hard thrust, determined that his Speedster would cum again before he would.

"Len!" he screamed as he came, clenching hard around Len.

"Barry," he moaned as he came _hard_.

Barry lay panting beneath him. "You okay Scarlet?"

He nodded absently. "Have you ever cum that hard in me?" he asked curiously. Len groaned as he settled beside his Speedster. "What?"

"Are you trying to kill me Scarlet?" Barry's forehead scrunched in genuine confusion. "You have no idea how _tempting_ you are, do you Scarlet?" he asked with a smile.

"Not always," he replied honestly. He blinked. "Oh!" He grinned. "I was asking out of curiosity, not to flirt, or be tempting. Which you've already figured out," he said with a gusty sigh.

Len cradled his cheek. "You know I love listening to you talking Scarlet," he murmured softly, smiling at Barry's bright grin. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he drawled.

Barry shivered, torn between glaring and grinning. The grin won. "You know I did," he pointed out. "But I don't think we should do that too often, or it'll kill _me_."

Len huffed and opened his mouth to retort, when Barry snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around his Speedster, smiling when his breathing evened out almost instantly. Len kissed the top of Barry's sex-tousled hair and settled, content for his Speedster to sleep snuggled against him for as long as he needed.


End file.
